In His Eyes
by Star Fire Kagome
Summary: What happens when you look into his eyes and see something you never thought you'd see there? And Inuyasha spots Kagome dancing in a moon lit clearing after another argument. Read and find out. InuKag, SanMir. OneShot


Well you guys here it is. My very first fan fiction. I hope you guys like it.

"words" - talking

'words' - thinking

Meanings to Japanese words at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha. sighs, then shouts to the sky Why? Why must I be cursed as to not have such hotties from anime as mine! Then sulks in a corner somewhere.

* * *

"Sit Boy." Kagome yelled as she stormed past Inuyasha into the woods. "I can't believe him. The nerve of that guy. I can't believe he went to find Kikyo and leave me sitting there sitting there like a fool after that look he gave me. And then he has the nerve to come back and act as if nothing has happened." She mumbled furiously to herself as she walked through the forest to find some place to sit and think.

Back at the camp site

"What the hell did I do this time." Inuyasha all but shouted at his team mates, or as he sometimes thinks of them, his pack mates. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all looked at him like he was stupid. "What!" He snapped at them. Miroku was the brave one who spoke up.

"Well, Inuyasha, you see." Miroku paused for a second to cast a glance at Sango. She them nodded her head for him to continue. "Will you hurry it up monk." Inuyasha growled at him. "Ahem" Miroku cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, Kagome was telling Sango about how you looked at her after something you said and she told her that she saw something deep in your eyes which surprised her. You then went off on search of Kikyo because you guys sensed her. She said you left her without so much as a word. Kagome then came and found me and my dear Sango." "Watch it monk." Sango growled at him before he continued.

"hehehehe. Anyway she told us about that and then you came back. You then acted as if nothing had happened. Its like you never went off after Kikyo. You really expect Kagome to be alright with that? She thought you finally choose to stop two-timing and stick with one, stick with her. You crushed her when you left her Inuyasha. She told us how badly she wants to just give the rest of her soul to Kikyo so you and her can be together since you choose her."

Sango then said, "She told me just a few minutes ago how happy she had been when she thought you were finally a one woman man." Sango then let Miroku finish it from there.

"Yes, a one woman man. Like I have choose to become and give up something for my one aisuru. I thought I could never give it up but I have choose to give up my perverted ways if she would accept me." As he said this he turned and looked at Sango. She stared at him wide-eyed and he smiled and nodded his head in recognition that he was really meaning it for her.

"So Inuyasha," He continued. "I think you should choose now and go after the one you truly love and choose to be with. Besides remember Kikyo wanted you to turn full human in order to be with her and Kagome loves you the way you are. So if it were me I think the choice would be very easy." Inuyasha thought on this a moment then took off in the direction Kagome had left in.

With Kagome

"Ah, this should be peaceful enough. Also far away enough from Inuyasha. I still can't………Oh never mind. No use pondering over it.I know it would happen this way. Now that I think about it, it must have been Kikyo he saw when he was gave me that look that I knew could penetrate my soul. Sigh. Of course that's it. It was Kikyo."

As she sat mumbling these things and sighing, she also thought of her favorite thing to do to get her mind off of things.

Dancing. She pondered over which song to hum as she danced to the sound. She then looked up at the moon. That's when it hit her. _"Can't Fight The Moon Light."_ " Hmmmm sounds good to me." she mumbled to herself. She then got up off the rock she had been occupying while thinking and walked about to the middle of the clearing.

With Sango and Miroku

"Shippo and Kirara are finally asleep." She quietly said to Miroku. She looked over to him and looked in his eyes and saw love. 'Is this what Kagome saw in Inuyasha's eyes? No wonder she thought she would never see it there.' Hesitantly she asked him, "Miroku, did you really mean what you said earlier?" "Huh? Oh that. Yeah I really meant it." He then walked across the camp site to her and took her hands in his.

"Why wouldn't I? ……..Sango I would change the world if I could for you." As he said this he pulled her into a tight hug. Sango then looked up at him with such surprise, passion, and love in her eyes.

Oh Miroku, aishiteru." Sango exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake Shippo and Kirara. "Aishiteru-deso, my aisuru." He responded lovingly.

She then pulled away a bit, but not to where she was out of his arms and told him, "Don't quit your perverted ways completely. Just toward other women." Which caused Miroku to chuckle and Sango to blush. "Ok, ok I will." They then went back to holding each other tightly and unknowingly Shippo and Kirara watched the whole thing with slight smiles on their faces.

With Kagome and unbeknownst, Inuyasha

Standing in the middle of the clearing Kagome began to hum. Then when she thought she was sure no one was around, she started to dance. Her moves started out slowly, then they became faster and more graceful.

Inuyasha stared awestruck. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the moon light hit her, it made her look like she was glowing and dancing on clouds. To tell you the truth he really thought she was an angel at that moment. 'How could I have compared her to Kikyo. I mean look at her. Wow!" Inuyasha thought.

Slowly he got up and crept toward her. She did not notice anyone near her until she felt something wrap around her. She looked down to find red clad arms around her waist. She gasped and turned around. "No don't stop. Please." Inuyasha asked of her. She slowly complied. Again she started out slow. Then as she got more comfortable, sped up.

When she ended, she turned in his arms and asked, "Why?" "Huh? Why? Why what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Why come to me now? Why not go to Kikyo and and have her dance with you? Why did you leave me earlier for her?" As she asked that last question she started to cry. "Oh Kagome. I went off earlier because we had unfinished business. I told her I couldn't go to hell with her. To your other questions, that is because…because….." "Yes?" she gently urged on. "Oh, aishiteru Kagome." She gasped and looked up to find nothing but truth, love, and hope in his eyes.

She smiled and leaned into him and before their lips touched she whispered, "Aishiteru-deso, my inu tenshi.

* * *

Well there we go my very first fanfic. I am so happy. I didn't think I could do it but thanks to my two very best friends for believing in me and urging me on. I love you guys, you are the best.

Japanese Meanings

Aishiteru - I love you

Aishiteru-deso - I love you too

Aisuru - beloved

Inu Tenshi - dog angel


End file.
